Reunited
by Kittehkat432
Summary: Spring Break, we went to Paris. Fall Break, we went and got a navels pierced and Winter Break we went to the Hamptons. Summer Break- Mystic Falls. Elena doesn't know how to react around Damon, or anyone. Will sparks fly? Or will coming home be a mistake?


Homecoming:

Since college started, she had avoided phone calls and numerous facebook messages from her friends. Why? Because Elena was more ashamed than ever. Sure, it was going to happen no matter what but she reacted so badly. She broke one of Klaus's expensive tables when he told her. She destroyed everything before she left, including relationships. Even though she had dated vampires, she could only imagine how her parents felt about her being one. They would have put the stake in her heart themselves if they were alive.

She was stuck between two worlds, the one where she hated Stefan for saving her on that bridge, and then one where she would never have to get old and could see everything she always wanted to. Last month, when she was on Spring Break she went to Paris and got to see all the beautiful things there. Winter Break, Stevie and Loranne joined her in The Hamptons. It was the matter of what her friends would think of this new Elena. Bonnie would probably hate her for awhile, and Caroline- she might get over it and not say a thing but what about Alaric? Or even Matt? Would they hate her?

"Elena, what is the exit?" Stevie said from the drivers seat "because I think I might have taken the wrong one"

"Only you" Loranne sung in the back seat, "Could take the wrong exit, Only you-"

"Shut up Anne" Stevie had a thick southern draw that complimented the trio. Elena was the slightly tan skinned girl, with her new fond hairstyle that oddly resembled Katherine's. Loranne had red hair and very white skin, but thousands of frecks. Stevie was absoultely beautiful though, she had long blonde hair like Elena's and green eyes and little frecks herself.

"Oh bite me" Anne started running her mouth, as usual. More bark than bite. "Elena, are there any hot boys in Mystic Falls?"

"None that you can snack on, I would assume" Stevie rolled her eyes, "So I'm on the right road"

"Yeah" Elena said, sort of out of it in a haze.

"Are you still drunk? Come on!" Stevie turned on the radio, putting the volume all the way up. She was well aware how loud it was to them.

"I'm nervous about seeing them" Elena said putting on her sunglasses "Why is it so bright outside?"

"I don't know" Stevie said like she was stupid, "How much longer is it? I need to take a nap"

"Like, 20 minutes" Elena tried to work on her attitude, but Anne and Stevie were being slightly annoying to the point where she wanted to open the door and fall out of the car on the road. She considered it more than once. "We're here" She breathed, taking off her seat belt.

"Wow, this place is cute" Stevie giggled "HEY! There are cute boys here!"

Anne jumped up to look out the window, Elena tried to sink down in her seat so people wouldn't recognize her. She groaned at their tourist personalities. "Take a right" She told Stevie who nodded, they were going down her childhood street. "Stop"

There were multiple cars in the driveway, great... They were all waiting for her. She was hoping they were at the Boarding House rather than here. She was planning on changing into something that didn't scream college student. She was wearing a loose longhorns (Supporting her college) crop top that showed off her new navel piercing. (Thank you, Fall Break!) And a pair of very very short shorts that were almost shorter than her boy shorts. It was really hot in the car, because Stevie was cheap and insisted on driving in her beat up piece of junk. She looked like someone in one of those booklets advirtising Ray Bans.

Honestly, Stevie and Loranne dressed better than her today. But what could they say? That she wasn't old enough to dress like that? Nope. "When is Jack and all them getting here?" Elena questioned, wishing she had brought him in the car she was riding in.

"My brother" Stevie said "Should be here in about five minutes"

"Good" Elena paused "We'll wait on them"

"You're going to make them wait" Loranna laughed, "Okay"

"Here they are" Stevie sounded annoyed "Speeding again"

Elena smiled on the inside, she never wanted to be cruel but it seemed reasonable to her. Jack got out of the car, slamming Elena's car door. "CAREFUL!" Elena yelled inspecting the damage. "You ass!" She jumped into his arms, giving a big hug. "Give me a piggie back ride"

"Lazy" Johnathan snorted, and hugged Loranne- his girlfriend. Ryan was Stevie's boyfriend, and he was more of one of those laid back kind of people. "Don't do it, be strong brah"

"Let's go" Elena sighed, she was contemplating knocking on the door, or just walking in. She did grow up in that house. She walked in, and noticed they weren't looking out the window. Did they even notice she was here?

"Elena!" Caroline yelled, nearly running down the hall. She stopped though- taking in what she was wearing. "Hey" Her eyes said everything. _What the hell is she wearing? _"Come on, let's go see everyone else"

Alaric was the next one that had to process what she was wearing. Elena put her sunglasses on the top of her head, giving hugs when hugs were needed. Of course, Tyler wanted and hug and Matt. Damon and Stefan just stood in the background analyising her every move.

"Where's Klaus?" Elena thought of how ridiculous that question was "Nevermind" She had forgotten just because she was okay with Klaus didn't mean everyone else was.

"Kol just texted me, said he'd be here in a minute" Jack told her, and Damon's eyes widened "What?" Jack was a fighter, and didn't like when people looked at him.

"Elena" Jeremy came running down the stairs, "Hey" He hugged her "I missed you"

"Let me introduce you guys to everyone" Elena smiled, returning to the sweet girl inside. "Alright Jack, these people are my family. Guys this is Stevie, Loranne, Ryan and Johnathan. Jack is Stevie's brother and like my brother too"

"Alright, think we got it" Alaric ran through the names one more time "Cool"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. We were going to change before we got here but some of us- didn't stay behind us so good and we thought we were supposed to meet at the Boarding House"

"That was the-" Stefan started to say something and then looked behind Elena "Klaus, how nice to see you"

"Yes, Stefan always a pleasure" Klaus gave Elena a hug, which was unusual even for Klaus. "How is everyone doing with the news?"

"What news?" Damon questioned Klaus's face, and then Elena.

"About Elena..." Klaus smirked "Oh, I ruined it! Sorry Elena, how about you tell them"

"It's not really that important"

"Elena you're the living dead- I think it's really important!" Kol chipped in walking into the house.


End file.
